With Only My Pillow To Hold On To
by Fly This Way
Summary: Deathly Hallows spoilers! It's been almost two months since the 2nd Wizarding War ended, and George is still locked up in his old room. Someone pays a visit, but will it be enough to get George to move on? Oneshot.


_**A/N:** IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!_

_I wrote this while having absolutly no idea what to write for my other fanfic. I was having a bad time after my grandmother died, and writing this helped me let things out a bit. I cried so much while writing this. It's my version of how Angelina and George got closer._

_(Ohh.. Almost forgot; Lupin did NOT die in this. I'm not intending to go against anything J.K. Rowling has decided, but in __this__oneshot__, he is still alive, and so is Tonks.)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot, characters or places. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, who unfortunaly killed all of my favorite characters. It's so unfair.**_  
_

_

* * *

_

The Weasley's were sitting in the living room of the Burrow. No one was talking, moving, or looking anywhere in paticular. Molly Weasley was sobbing quietly, tears running down her face, and everyone else's eyes were also glittering with tears.

Hermionie Granger and Harry Potter was standing quietly in the background, not wanting to say anything to the grieving family.

Two persons, who you would have thought would be with their family, was not there. Fred and George Weasley was not sitting with their family. Actually, they were the reason the family wasn't laughing and eating happily, celebrating the downfall of the greatest dark wizard of all times.

7 weeks had gone since Lord Voldemort had vanished forever, and most families were now doing exactly what the Weasley family would have done, if it was not for the boy crying loudly two flights over them.

Everyone was having a really bad time, all of them crying almost non stop every day. But no one could compare to George.

They had done anything they could to get him to move out of his room, but nothing would make George leave the bed, where he lay all day, clutching a pillow and staring outside the window, tears running constantly down his face.

At night, they could hear him scream in his sleep; high, fearful, piercering screams that echoed in all of their minds everyday.

It was the same each day. Everyone was grieving and crying, sometimes, someone could be heard trying to light the mood, but that just made everyone more depressed. No one was handeling Fred's death very well.

Many people had stopped by to offer their condolances, among them, Remus Lupin, Tonks and their little boy, Teddy. Mrs. Weasley had been the one to open the door, the first thing meeting her was Tonks who flung her arms around her and started sobbing franaticly.

Today, Angelina Johnson was the one knocking on the door. She hugged everyone, unshed tears in her eyes. She stayed a long time, talking with everybody, and crying with them. Sitting on the couch drinking tea, she finally asked.

"Where is George?"

That had made Mrs. Weasley break down sobbing again, and run into the kitchen.

"He's up in his old room. He hasn't come out since..." Bill trailed off in a thick voice.

To everyones suprise, she had stood up and marched up the stairs, almost running when she saw the locked door to Fred and George's old room.

"George Weasley!" Angelina yelled through the door, hammering loudly on it. "I know what you are going through! Sulking in there won't help anyone, and definitly not yourself! I know you miss him. Everyone does! But locking yourself in does not help you move on!"

She could now hear low sobbing, and almost broke down herself, but she had to stay strong if she was going to get anything out of this.

"You loved Fred." she said, now in a more quiet voice. "He was your brother, your twin. Your other half. You did everything together. I saw that nothing could tear you two apart. Everyone could see that. What happened doesn't change that, George. You still love him, and he still loves you. Wherever he is now, it's still true. I know the truth can be though. But you need to face it. Your family needs you right now. I need you. I loved Fred, George. I still do. But I love you too, and I can't bear to see you going through this. Please, George." Angelina had started crying at this point. "Fred wouldn't have wanted this for you. He would have wanted you to be there with your family. Take up the business again. Have fun. But don't mourn over him. Remember him. But remember the good memories, George. It's what he would have wanted."

The door clicked, and opened slowly, and Angelina peered inside the dark room. George was sitting in his bed, staring out the window. The moon was shining behind light clouds, casting a glowing light inside the room.

"George?" Angelina asked carefully. He slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes was red, swollen, shining with the tears that was streaming down his face, and he had dark sircles under his eyes. His face was wet, and she could see dark salt water stains on the pillow he was clutching hard to his chest.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran over to him and started sobbing, holding him in her arms while he was shaking with tears.

She had no idea how long they stayed in this position. But she didn't mind. They were going to get through this. Together.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.. :)

PS. If you spot any major spelling mistakes here, sorry, but my computer does not have spelling check (or, atleast, I don't know how to turn it on. ;P).

**You see that button down there? The one who says "Review" ? We love when people presses that button. :)  
**


End file.
